Who You Really Are
by abski0206
Summary: A young girl gets adopted and adored by Pegasus J Crawford when she meets someone and discovers his past. The problem is can she return his feelings when she discovers the truth about his dark past. Romance, drama, hurt, comfort and humor all in one. Please read :D Pegasus/OC romance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pegasus .J .Crawford was always fond of children and when he found out about a special girl in an orphanage, he just couldn't let the opportunity go. And this my dear readers is where the story begins.

8 years later

Eliza had been adopted and adored since the age of 7 by the millionaire Pegasus. Yet she always thought he was hiding something. Something that was big. It had been on one particular day when she really became suspicious of the wealthy man. The day at school when she met Kaiba.

It had been a normal day for Eliza, well as normal as you can get when living with people like Pegasus. Like she always did, she got into the small black car, that she had asked for to make her less noticeable, and went to school. Just as she was about to go to first class she suddenly heard shouting. Turning arond quicky, causing her white blonde hair to bounce, she looked for the source of the shouting. The school corridor was deathly quite except for the quite sound of Eliza's breathing. "w..who's there?" she stuttered. As nothing made an attempt to communicate with her she slowly walked away back to her class. It was at that moment that she bumped into a tall boy with brown hair. She immediately recognized him as she had seen him talk to Pegasus a lot recently. Kaiba.

"Sorry" Eliza said quickly while wondering why he was in her school . "Have you seen a boy run past here with spiky hair" Kaiba said completely ignoring her apology.

"mmm I heard some shouting over there" she said pointing around the corner. Without any goodbye's Kaiba ran off towards the direction she was just pointing at.

Now anyone who new Eliza would have expected her to have gone in the class and act like nothing had even happened. But today was different for Eliza, so making a split second decision she ran towards the direction Kaiba had just gone.

10 unsuccessful minutes later of trying to find where Kaiba had gone Eliza gave up ,trying to gather her breath back from practically sprinting for 10 minutes, she looked around breathlessly. It was when she was about to give up she saw a shadow in the corner of her eye. Whipping her head round, causing her to grimace slightly, she walked warily rowards the shadow. When she reached it she discovered Kaiba leaning casually against the grey wall of the school building. "I thought i recognized you" Kaiba said in a thoughtful tone. "You live with Pegasus, if I'm correct" Eliza was about to agree but he continued " I bet you don't know what he does or who he is".

Getting frustrated now with him Eliza replied " I could say the same about you" it wasn't the greatest comeback but it was good enough. Chuckling Kaiba took her arm and told her what had happened a few years ago. Eliza ended up missing nearly all her classes that day yet she was more concerned with who had been looking after her all these years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Usually Eliza would have been happy to get a lift home when it was raining, but today was not the case. She watched from the girls toilet window as her chauffeur tapped his foot impatiently obviously annoyed at her lateness. Opening her phone she sent a short messege and waited for the reply. About 30 seconds later she watched with a small smile as the chauffeur looked at his moblile before texting. Her mobile went off but she was too busy watching the chauffeur get back into the car and drive off. Reading back the conversation on her phone she smiled. Her plan had worked.

Phone conversation- Eliza: sorry about being late I have to stay after school and finish my project for history

Chauffeur: no problem I will pick you up in an hour.

Eliza sat on a closed toilet seat holding her head in her small hands. "Ok" she said out loud, " I have learnt 3 things, number 1 is that Pegasus had a wife, number 2 is that he stole people's souls to get his dead wife back from the dead and number 3 is that I know nothing of the man who has looked after me for the majority of my life". Sighing Eliza sgood up and exited the toilets and made her way towards the school doors. After a 10 minute walk she new where she wanted to go. The park.

Before her mum and dad had died they used to take her to the little park which was hidden out of site from the large city. It was always peaceful and perfect for Eliza. The rain kept poring down yet Eliza didn't care all she wanted to do was think. Sitting hersslf on one of the two swings, she swang slowly letting the rain soak her curly blond hair. She knew it was a stupid thing to do as she was more prone to colds than anyone else but at hat moment she really didn't care. Well untill her phone rang and broke the little dream like stafe she was in. Opening her phone she saw the time and gaped in shock. It was about 8.00pm. "oh my god, I am so dead" she whispered quietly. Answering the call she was met with a very familiar voice " WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" it was jake another boy Pegasus had adopted near the time when she was adopted. Jake was like a brother to her and was way to protective. "I'm fine seriously calm down , I just decided to take a walk and lost track of the time" she said quietly trying hard to stop her teeth from chattering. 'when the hell did it get so cold' she thought as she looked at her now skin tight clothes. "Eliza, we all thought you were missing and you have about 10 minutes to get home before master does" Jake said quickly. "ok ok I'm coming now" eliza said before hanging up. Looking around one last time at the forgotten park that was kept hidden so well she started to sprint.

'keep going' she kept saying over and over again as she ran down the nearly empty high street. Every 2 minutes Jake kept sending her updates that Pegasus was going to be late and that he had managed to persuade the staff back at the house not to phone Pegasus. After receiving the message that Pegasus was just making a stop at some shop she slowed down somewhat. Taking deep breaths, she tried to remain calm and peaceful. It would have worked had she not seen Pegasus' car pull up outside the shop only meters away from her. Eliza stood like a statue watching as his driver gotbout of the car holding an umbrella up before opening the door letting the one person she was avoiding get out. She wanted to scream in annoyance but held it back as she saw him start to walk in her direction. Now any normal person would have ran in the opposite direction but instead Eliza ran into the shop. 'Well done' she thought sarcastically as she tried to act normal which was hard considering that she was drenched through.

Spotting one of the assistant coming her way she quickly put a hat on from one of the hat stands and started to inspect the thing in the mirror. Through the mirror she saw the manager start to talk to Pegasus hopefully giving her enough time to leave. But this was Eliza's life and nothing was ever that simple. The shop assistant she had seen before approaching her was now next to her asking if she liked the hat. 'Just say no and walk away' she thought. "It's beautiful, I simply adore it" she said in a high pitched posh voice. 'Oh god, what was that' she thought the minute she had said it. Unfortunately the assistant gave her a funny look which caused her to laugh. And this wasn't a small laugh, it was boarder line hysteric.

Grabbing the hat from her head she put it on the stand and darted towards the door leaving a confused assistant behind her. Once she got out the door she did a victory dance smiling happily. The smile was wiped of her face however when she realized she had just been dancing right infront of the shops glass window. Looking through the window with a confused expression was Pegasus. "uh oh" she muttered before waving at him.


End file.
